


chill and pat are smol soft pastel bois uwu

by Anonymous



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles is Valid, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flower Crowns, M/M, Mommy Issues, soft bois, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Originally written for"100 words of Achilles/Patroclus."
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	chill and pat are smol soft pastel bois uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ["100 words of Achilles/Patroclus."](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/395707.html?thread=2330180283#cmt2330180283)

"I am so glad you are my soft boi, Pat," Achilles said as he gently set the flower crown on Patroclus's head.

"Aw, thank you, 'Chill. You will always be my favorite dude to cuddle and hold hands with," Patroclus replied, rubbing his lover's neck.

"This makes me so happy to hear, you have no idea." Achilles's lower lip trembled. "My mom, Thetis, is such a mean bitch. She gave me so many self-esteem issues." Tears burst from his long-lashed eyes.

"I know, baby, I know," Patroclus crooned as he pulled Achilles into his arms and held him tightly as he sobbed. "Always remember, no matter what she says to you, that you are valid."


End file.
